


Summer all the time.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summer drabbles for reader selection)</p><p>First summer together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Accidently deleted the other one... so heres a new one that is hopefully clearer!!))

Summer prompt list!

  * Ice cream/Sno cones
  * Family gathering
  * Beach
  * Parties
  * Early morning cuddling
  * First Love
  * Zoo
  * Carnival
  * Photo booth
  * Music
  * First kiss
  * Swimming
  * Sunrise
  * Surfing
  * Gardening
  * Sex on the beach
  * Fireworks
  * Flowers
  * Swimming pools
  * Reading
  * Television
  * Work/Distraction
  * Bicycle riding
  * Painting
  * Cars
  * Lifeguard
  * Illness
  * Family
  * Friends
  * Sunbathing
  * Hot tubs
  * Tan/Burn
  * Suncream
  * First meeting
  * Massage
  * Water
  * No covers
  * Cuddling
  * Sleeping
  * Sandals
  * Air conditioning
  * Holiday
  * Love at first sight
  * Dancing
  * Stargazing
  * Dinner
  * Shopping
  * Picnic
  * Sandcastles
  * Kissing
  * Camping with friends
  * Campfires
  * Barbecues
  * Movie Marathon
  * Boating
  * Arguments
  * Making up
  * Inflatables
  * Babysitting
  * Hotels
  * Travelling
  * Food
  * Drinks
  * Lazy Days



**Author's Note:**

> Select a prompt, pairing and rating you want to read!
> 
> (Such as 'Dwori Cars Teen')
> 
> Then write it in the comment box so I can get to it during this summer since I have nothing else to do!!
> 
> That would be really nice!


End file.
